Merry Christmas!
by Tsubaki-chin
Summary: Tout le monde est invité chez Iruka pour Noël. Naruto et Sasuke vont souvent se retrouver seul ensemble.. C'est ma premiere fic, soyez indulgents siouplait! YAOI TTP NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

(_commentaire_)_ : ça ce sont mes commentaires_

**CHAPITRE**** I : Pourquoi?**

Aujourd'hui on fête Noël à Konoha. Il est 10h30 du matin et tout le monde est invité chez Iruka. Dehors, des milliers de petits flocons virevoltent doucement dans le ciel pour atteindre le sol et ainsi former un manteau blanc.  
Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba et Hinata arrivent en premier dans la demeure du sensei. Iruka les accueille avec un grand sourire, les débarrasse de leurs manteaux et leur indique les tâches.  
Hinata et Chôji ont un rendez-vous avec les fourneaux. Elle, elle se met au travail, elle va leur préparer des mets alléchants. Quant à Chôji, lui, il se contente de goûter les sauces et les desserts de Hinata.  
Shikamaru et Kiba aident Iruka à faire la déco ; ils ne seront pas trop de trois !  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ce "on" n'était autre que notre Kakashi, encore et toujours en retard (il devait arrivait en premier). Iruka le gronda un peu et l'envoya mettre la table dans le petit salon.  
Peu de temps après, Sasuke et Naruto débarquèrent à leur tour dans l'entrée, accueillis par un Iruka qui grognait entre ses dents un « pourquoi vous n'arrivait pas tous en même temps ? » derrière un large sourire presque forcé. Il leur indiqua de faire le sapin dans le grand salon, la pièce à coté du petit salon dans laquelle se trouvait Kakashi.  
Ce dernier, qui les avait entendu entrer, facile puisque qu'ils se disputaient encore, entra dans la pièce et leur adressa un bonjour qui voulait dire « salut les gamins j'ai décidé de bien vous faire chier! » mais Iruka intervint et le renvoya à ses occupations.  
A présent, Sasuke et Naruto sont seuls dans le salon et les portes sont fermées. « le moment propice pour un crime parfait... » pensa Sasuke avec un petit sourire sadique en fixant Naruto.

_« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? s'enquit le blond.  
- Rien.  
- Hm?  
- Bon on continue se sapin oui ou non ?!  
- Beuh oui t'énerves pas ! »_

Ils s'avancèrent vers la caisse où se trouvait la déco du sapin. Naruto saisit une boule orange tachetée de petits motifs tandis que Sasuke,évidemment sans le faire exprès (_kof kof_), attrapa la main du blond. Ils se figèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les joues du brun virèrent au rouge et le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre plus vite.  
Sasuke lui lacha rapidement la main et ils finirent le sapin sous la mélodie harmonieuse d'un silence pesant.  
Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sasuke : « Pourquoi avait-il rougit ? Pourquoi était-il mal-à-l'aise ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si nerveux ? » Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour tout de même ! Il n'en est qu'au stade de l'amitié et en plus se n'est pas dans ses projets de tomber amoureux. Il n'a qu'un seul et unique but dans sa vie : tuer son frère et ainsi venger toute sa famille. Il n'a pas le temps pour autres chose : il doit vite devenir plus fort que son frère pour le vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Naruto non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son cœur ne bat que pour Sakura-chan et son but est de devenir hokage pour que tout le monde reconnaissent sa vraie valeur et écraser Sasuke (_pas au sens littéral du terme biensur xD)_. Mais alors pourquoi son cœur s'est-il mit à battre plus vite ?  
Mais ce que tous deux ne comprenaient pas, c'était pourquoi est-ce qu'ils réagissent comme ça devant un mec ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura et Ino arrivèrent ensemble dans la maison d'Iruka. Il les accueillies avec plaisir mais elles avaient l'air pressée de partir à la recherche de quelque chose... Ce " quelque chose " en question n'est autre que se pauvre Sasuke. Elles le trouvèrent rapidement et se jetèrent sur lui. Il les repoussa :

« _Mais lâchez-moi bordel ! je suis pas d'humeur là. Je suis en vacances je vous rappel.  
- oh ! pardon Sasuke-kun !! dirent-elles en chœur.  
- Ah... les filles... pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça colle à la peau ces trucs là !_ »

Puis il leur tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et leur dit :

- _pas rav' _» Puis dans la cuisine « _salut Hinata.  
- Ho ! bonjour Sasuke... tu cherches quelque chose ?  
- Nan t'inquiète._ » au moins elle, elle n'est pas à fond sur lui !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde est à table. Sakura est assise entre Hinata, Ino et Chouji, Naruto entre Sasuke, Iruka et Kakashi, et Shikamaru et Kiba sont de part et d'autre des bouts de table.  
Tous s'amusent, parlent, rient, mangent etc. Mais Sasuke et Naruto se posent toujours des questions.

« _Humm ! délicieux Hinata ! mes compliments ! _félicita Sakura_  
- Oui ! je dirais même plus, c'est délicieusement délicieux ! _renchérit Shouji._  
- Oh... merci beaucoup !_ _» _répondit Hinata gênée par tant de compliments.

Maintenant il faut tout débarrasser. Sasuke et Naruto sont les "volontaires désignés" pour cette corvée. Tout le monde est dans le grand salon. Ils s'amusent tous près du sapin pendant que les deux ados font des allers-retours de la cuisine au petit salon. Soudain un boum se fit entendre : Naruto et Sasuke se sont rentrés dedans. Le blond et à terre dans la cuisine et le brun par-dessus. Sasuke devint rouge comme une écrevisse et Naruto pris lui aussi des couleurs... Ils avaient perdus tous leurs moyens. On entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le petit salon et s'approchait de la cuisine. Les deux ados se relèvent et Naruto dit :

« _C'est rien on s'est rentré dedans !  
- ça va ? répond la voix de Kakashi.  
- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas sensei !  
- Hm..._ »

Sasuke regarda Naruto comme si il venait de lui sauvait la vie. Naruto lui sourit gentiment puis se mit à pouffer de rire. Vu la grimace que faisait Sasuke, on en déduisait qu'il se retenait d'éclater lui aussi de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III : Tu danses?**

Une fois la table débarrassait, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le grand salon. Mais Naruto crevé de chaud. Il confia à Sasuke qu'il allait dans le jardin se raffraichirent un peu. Sasuke voulut le retenir mais Naruto était déjà derrière la porte. Il le rejoint dehors et lui lança :

« _t'es cinglé ou quoi ? il fait un froid de canard dehors !  
- bof je suis mieux ici. J'avais trop chaud._  
- _Juste cinq minute !_  
- _Hm... d'accord..._  
- _Ouaiii !!_ »

- Ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'on est sortit ! hi ! hi !  
- Ouai ben on rentre maintenant parce que je veux pas être malade moi !

Naruto se mit à tourner sur lui-même en rigolant, jusqu'à se qu'il n'est plus de force. Il se laissa tomber dans la neige. La lune éclairait son visage si pur.  
Sasuke s'assis à coté de lui. Il avait l'air pensif. Naruto plongea son regard dans les yeux du brun. Sasuke fit de même, il se sentait comme pris dans un piège. Ils restèrent longuement à se fixer, sans manifester aucun signe de vie. Sasuke s'allongea dans la neige, sans quittait Naruto des yeux.  
La brise légère du vent propageait un sont harmonieux lorsqu'il se glissait entre les arbres. La neige avait commencé à recouvrir les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke caressait doucement la joue de Naruto. Elle était gelée. Le blond se releva, tendit la main à Sasuke et lui dit :

« _tu danses ?_  
- _euh..._  
- _hm ?_ »

Sasuke attrapa sa main et se leva à son tour. Il prit Naruto par la taille. Les deux adolescents se mirent à danser sur la jolie mélodie venant du salon. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, on entendit Sakura et Ino qui les appelaient. Ils rentrèrent sans bruits dans la maison et Sasuke dit :

« _on est là !_  
- _rooh ! où étiez-vous ? on n'attend plus que vous !_ »

Sakura les tira par les bras jusqu'au salon.

« _c'est l'heure d'offrir les cadeaux _» glissa Sakura au garçon.

Elle donna un petit paquet à Sasuke qui le mit dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cadeaux et il n'en avait acheté pour personne. Puis, lorsque personne ne prêtat attention, Naruto tira Sasuke dans un coin sombre ou on ne les voyait pas.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! »_

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Naruto prit le visage du brun dans ses mains et avança ses lèvres jusqu'à effleurer la commissure de celles de Sasuke.

« _Joyeux Noël Sasuke..._»

Sasuke ferma les yeux et serra Naruto contre lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement...

**Fin!!  
**

**Tsub' :** Et vilaa! J'ai écris cette fic ya à peu près un an ' Faites pas trop attention aux fautes siouplait ' Chu les geons!!


End file.
